


Torture

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst With A Happy End, M/M, NJ and Anomaly care so much for each other, NJ trusts Anomaly with his life, Torture, angst angst angst, but no real descriptions, mentions of violence and torture, so read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ and Anomaly get captured, and have to comply to stay alive.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This was just a little thing i had to write thanks to [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/171735869494/takiki16-justwhumpythings-the-villain-offers)  
> Anomaly belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

NJ looked up as the door to his cell was opened and Anomaly was tossed in, fighting every step of the way. The utter relief in Anomaly’s eyes must have been mirrored in his own when Anomaly turned around. They had been captured and separated almost immediately, neither knowing what had happened to the other. 

“NJ?!  _ Thank fuck _ , are you okay?” Anomaly knelt down and was about to undo NJ’s restraints when a voice came over the speaker nestled in the upper corner of the room. 

“Uh-uh. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The voice was crackly, like the speaker was on it’s way out, having blown out at some point in the past. There was also a menacing sincereness to it, that stopped Anomaly in his tracks.

“Why the fuck should I listen to you?” Anomaly looked around, obviously looking for a source point of where the voice could see into the room. Neither of them could find any, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. 

“Well, if you don’t want to send a couple hundred volts of electricity through his pretty self, than you will leave those restraints alone.” 

Anomaly looked at NJ with pain in his eyes, but backed off, not wanting to cause NJ any accidental harm. Instead he turned on the room.

“What in the nine hells do you want with us,  _ chakaar _ ? Why don’t you just come in here and let us show you what we are made of?” 

“Oh I intend to find out just that, but not in the way you think.” The voice paused for a moment before continuing, “You see that tray of instruments?”

NJ couldn’t because it was set behind the chair he was strapped to, but he saw Anomaly’s eyes widen as he swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Good! Well, what is going to happen, is you, Anomaly, are going to use those tools on your dear friend until he screams himself hoarse.” 

“ _ No _ .” Anomaly spat, “I won’t. I refuse.” He was showing all his anger at the watcher, but NJ could see the fear underneath. Hurting NJ had  _ always _ been one of his biggest fears.

“Ahh, I knew you would say that.” The voice teased, “But you will. You will pick up those instruments and use them, because if you don’t.  _ I will. _ ” The tone on those last two words were hard and unyielding and sent a shiver up NJ’s spine. “And if I get my little hands on him, he won’t ever see the stars again.” NJ knew that if whoever was behind that voice would do whatever he wanted to him, and he would not be likely to survive it. 

Anomaly was shaking his head minutely, probably not even aware that he was doing so. 

“No. No I  _ can’t _ ” It barely came out as a whisper. 

“Oh, you can, and you  _ will _ , or I will make you watch as I break him apart piece by piece.”

NJ felt a calm settle over himself. 

“Anomaly.”

No answer.

“ _ An’ika _ .” 

Anomaly’s eyes snapped back to NJ, fear evident in his expression. 

“It’s okay. Do it. I trust you.” 

“Jay’ika,  _ no _ .” Anomaly was unashamedly pleading with him.

“Please, An’ika. I’m not afraid. I love you.” 

Anomaly took a deep shaky breath before nodding. “I love you, too.”

“Well aren’t you two sweet. But that’s enough of that. Time to get started.” The watcher went from teasing to viciously serious in the turn of a sentence.

Anomaly gave the room at large a rude gesture and a snarl before moving to bring the tray closer. 

Anomaly did exactly what NJ had expected him to do, which was resort to the forms of torture that would leave the least amount of lasting damage. He used a knife, but kept all the cuts shallow, and away from anything vital. He used things like the thumbscrew, because he could limit the pressure he put on NJ. Anytime he tried to back off, or play things too safe the watcher would cut in and force him to continue with the threat of electrocution. 

NJ did his best to keep quiet, to not give the watcher what he wanted, which was for NJ to scream and beg. He refused to give in. He clenched his teeth and bit his tongue, but never made a noise louder than a gasp. When Anomaly noticed his mouth bleeding he took off his own glove so NJ had something else to bite onto.

Neither of them knew how long they were in there before they heard muffled sounds through the walls. 

“How did you find this place?! No one should be able t-” The voice cut off with a the distinct sound of a lightsaber. 

The sounds were coming closer to the door, blaster bolts could be heard now as well. Anomaly picked up the largest knife he could find and stood between NJ and the door, ready to defend NJ to his last breath. 

Anomaly snarled when the door was finally forced open, only to be confronted by General Secura and Commander Bly. 

Anomaly practically sobbed in relief.

“Thank force, you are still alive.” General Secura sighed. “Quick, Bly get him untied.”

“No wait! It’s triggered to electrocute him if the restraints are touched.” Anomaly stopped Bly just before he could touch NJ.

Secura pulled out her comm, “Skywalker, did you hear that?”

“Loud and clear, give me a moment…. There. It’s been disabled.” General Skywalker’s voice was crackly through the speaker, never having been turned off. 

Anomaly stayed between Bly and NJ, “Please, let me.”

Bly hesitated a moment, something passing between the commander and the pilot, before nodding his assent. 

Anomaly got down on his knees, gently undoing the restraints, hands shaking, “I’m so sorry, Jay’ika. I’m so sorry for all of it.”

When one of NJ’s hands were free, he placed his bloody hand on Anomaly’s cheek, eyes slightly glazed, “You have nothing to apologize for. You did it, you got us through, you saved us.” 

Anomaly leaned into his touch, single tear slipping down his cheek. 

His eyes fluttered back open, focusing on NJ, “Let’s get you out of here.”

NJ nodded and reached out to Anomaly who lifted him easily, refusing to let anyone else touch him until he was in the safe care of Kix in the medbay. Anomaly stayed with him through his recovery, allowing both of them to heal, together. 


End file.
